


Reunited

by RedfieldandNivans



Series: Random Nivanfield Shorts [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cvirus mutation, Infected Piers, M/M, Nivanfield, Post Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldandNivans/pseuds/RedfieldandNivans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new type of B.O.W. stands in the way of Captain Chris Redfield's latest mission objective and this one might prove to be more than he can handle....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> (A short Nivanfield one-shot from our Tumblr blog)

The SUV-sized B.O.W plowed through soldiers like they were toys, tossing them this way and that, ripping into them with the teeth of an unholy predator and sending them flying like so much helpless raw meat. Bullets couldn’t touch it. There was no blood to speak of where the thing had been shot. No evidence it had been injured at all since the battle began almost twenty minutes ago. It was as though their ammunition couldn’t penetrate the thick grey crust of the creature’s lizard-like skin.

The smartest soldiers retreated. Most didn’t get that option.

Captain Chris Redfield knew how to pick his battles. He commanded what was left of the assigned Beta Team to fall back and continue on to their main objective. He would handle this monster. He would do it alone.

The B.O.W. watched with skepticism the little men withdraw their weapons and retreat. It snorted and roared a warning to their fleeing forms, daring them to return for another round.

Had this been nine weeks ago, the Captain would have had his own backup to rely on. His partner would have had this creature locked within his sights from a high vantage point, ready to send it to the afterlife with a single shot should he be given the go-ahead. Chris wished he were here now….

Seeing one man left standing, the B.O.W. hissed and flared out a series of blue-veined jagged appendages like a territorial male lizard might do when a challenger presented itself. It’s lengthy fin-like tail tossed back and forth in the mud, agitated. The very air around this new B.O.W. smelled electric, and several pairs of predatory eyes narrowed on the single challenger.

Chris lifted his weapon and moved toward it, relying purely on intimidation as an initial tactic. If he didn’t show fear like the others had it was possible the beast would back off. Chris would prefer the monster back down and take off on its own than spend the time it would take to find its weakness, attack it and kill it. The team was under the pressure of a time-sensitive mission. He was here to oversee its completion, not waste precious minutes fighting Neo-Umbrella’s latest mutant watchdog.

“Comon, you piece of shit.” He seethed, stepping ever closer to the aggressive beast. He’d fought bigger fish and survived. This one wouldn’t take long to put down.

The creature’s many eyes focused on the Captain with cat-like intensity. It studied the weapon aimed in its direction and hissed again, circling around the lone challenger looking for an opening to attack. The living spikes protruding from it’s back sparked like overcharged stun rods. Each one had to be at least three feet long, milky white in color, and pulsating with a life of it’s own. Chris had never seen this type of B.O.W. before. If nothing else, this was going to make for some good useable intel as soon as he figured out how to defeat it. If Neo-Umbrella was modifying their latest experiments to include electric-type B.O.W.s, he wanted the B.S.A.A. up to speed on the new threat.

His was plan was working. The monster seemed to hesitate when the human showed no fear in his approach. It made a series of unreadable clicking and chirping noises as it watched him move steadily forward. It wasn’t until Chris made it within twelve feet of the creature that he too hesitated. The B.O.W. had stopped looking agitated. It’s tail had stopped flicking angrily and the closer Chris got to it the less it looked willing to attack him. The idea that it had calmed down in his presence was absurd, of course.

“What are you waiting for?” He called out to it, weapon aimed solidly between the largest set of eyes on the creature’s head. (Not that these things ever had their vulnerable organs where one might expect.)

Twelve feet of distance between them became eight feet. Neither man nor creature backed down. The electricity that had been building on the back of the animal had ceased now and Chris wasn’t sure what to think. B.O.W.s didn’t simply become less aggressive. If anything it should have attacked him by now. Why wasn’t it attacking? What kind of species was this? There didn’t seem to be anything wrong with—

The B.O.W. closed all of its eyes except it’s main two and made what sounded like a low mourning noise. Chris gripped his gun tighter in case the beast tried anything funny. To his surprise, the monster lay down in the mud and began crawling the extra few meters towards him.

Chris was at a loss.

Caught between the monster’s many spikes the Captain noticed a torn and faded length of netting hanging on for dear life. It was draped across the neck of the creature. The same creature that Chris had allowed to come too close. It was already too late to back away. Should the B.O.W. attack him now he would have no choice but to take the hit. And if the dead bodies of his teammates were any indication of the power this thing wielded, he was in deep trouble.

But the B.O.W. didn’t attack him. It didn’t take advantage of its prime position of attack.

It slid its massive body through the mud right up to Chris’ feet and made that mournful chirping noise once more, bright animal eyes watching the gun aimed at it.

No.

It was looking past his weapon. The weapon he’d already lowered.

It was looking into his eyes now. Searching them with a startling self-awareness that had Chris reaching out to touch the rough skin of its nose.

_“….Piers?”_


End file.
